Rescue from the shadows
by Elves of the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT episode where the Bladebreakers meet the White Tigers, slightly different. shounen-ai KaiRei


Title : Rescue from the shadows.  
  
Author: Lhune  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: ONESHOT episode where the Bladebreakers meet the White Tigers, slightly different.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But you can always give them to me for my Christmas! ^-^  
  
Warning: contains shonen-ai between Kai and Rei. but hey! That's what we all want right? Oh and many spoilers for the episode.whichever they are. Oh and I do not like Mariah, ye've been warned.  
  
*************ENJOY*************  
  
"Oh yeah! I've won!" Takao beamed happily.  
  
The raven-haired blader sighed relieved. He was happy Takao had won against the Chinese streetblader. To be honest, he had doubted it for a while but finally the blue-haired blader had victory with the help of his bitbeast Dragoon.  
  
Now *this all* was over, a certain slate-haired blader came back on his mind. 'Where is Kai?' He thought miserably. He didn't want to admit it but he missed the cold captain. They needed him!, he was the best blader on the team.  
  
Rei was probably the only one to know Kai had lost on purpose against Takao in the finals though he didn't understand why. Kai was different from any blader he had seen, so was his bitbeast Dranzer. It was as if the fire of the red phoenix burned in Kai's crimson orbs, as if they were one. He planned to ask Kai about it once he got to know the slate-haired teen.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the little green-haired boy on top of the roof from a nearby building. He was as dumbstruck as the rest of his team as a purple blade came crashing down from the sky. It hit Takao's blade and sent Dragoon flying out of the dish, straight at Rei's face. The Chinese blader tried to dodge it but he knew he wouldn't make it.  
  
HE looked up as the impact didn't come. He was just in time to see a blue blade knock the purple blade out of his trajectory, away from his face. Rei looked back to his savior, his eyes met those of a familiar stoic blader.  
  
"KAI!" he exclaimed as the first of hid team, he couldn't take his eyes of the muscular teen.  
  
"You're such a boaster." Takao huffed playfully.  
  
"The only reason I'm here is to make you guys train." Kai said in his cold voice and smirked. Inwardly, the crimson-eyed blader sighed relieved. For a second he hadn't been sure he would have made it, though he had been there all the time. It had been a good lesson for Takao to battle that weird Chinese streetblader but he wouldn't have won, hadn't it been for Rei.  
  
Rei, he stared at the golden-eyed blader. There was something mysterious about him that made Kai wonder. Rei was the only reason he stayed with this ridiculous team, and he was he was the only one to know about the finals.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kai watched the match between a raven-haired Chinese blader and Takao intently. He was impressed by the Chinese teen's skills and was rather disappointed when he found out he would have to battle the blue-haired Takao.  
  
'Maybe I can stop now. If I lose to that brat now, they won't ask me for the Championships and *grandfather* wouldn't bother me anymore. I will just have to endure the punishment but I can finally stop.' Kai caught the golden orbs of the raven-haired teen who had come to stand in frond of him. 'Why haven't I heard him?' He wondered idly. He noticed the Chinese blader stared at him with an odd expression on his delicate face.  
  
"You want to lose?" He asked softly.  
  
Kai's eyes widened momentarily before he put his cold mask back on. 'I spoke aloud?' Abrupt he stood up and walked away, leaving a confused teen behind.  
  
Bur his grandfather hadn't give up and they had asked him to be team captain. He wanted to refuse but then they told him Rei would be on the team too. Rei Kon. That was the Chinese blader's name.  
  
Kai had changed his mind, he wanted to know more about the mysterious teen.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Kai got out of his reverie as he noticed Rei's distress. He glared at the green-haired kid who smirked smug. 'Rei knows him?' He wondered curiously. He studied the child a bit closer.  
  
Takao seemed to wonder the same thing as his captain only did he utter his question aloud. "You know that brat, Rei?" he asked clueless.  
  
"We are best buddies, ne Rei?" The boy taunted in a childish voice.  
  
"Stop it Kevin!" Rei commanded flatly.  
  
'So his name is Kevin, maybe this'll help me to solve Rei's mystery'. Kai thought and watched the raven-haired blader argue with Kevin. It was obvious Rei didn't want to talk nor battle with him. But when the little boy challenged Rei, the raven-haired blader didn't back out of it.  
  
'Typical, never say no to a challenge.' He watched serious as Rei prepared to launch but Takao shoved him out of the way, stating he would 'teach that brat a lesson'. Kai nodded approvingly, it was better for Rei not to battle and Takao needed the practice. As he presumed, Takao lost the first game. 'Luckily Takao meets him here and not on the championships'. He always needed to take care of those airheads.  
  
Takao was winning the second game with the help of Dragoon. Kai suppressed the urge to yawn an instead watched his golden-eyed teammate closely. The raven-haired teen was tensed, concentrated on the battle. He looks beautiful.  
  
Kai reprimanded himself mentally. He should not think about Rei in that kind of way.  
  
He sensed someone approaching, a second later Rei noticed it too. Kai snorted when he saw that pathetic blader, he had vaguely noticed him leaving minutes ago and now he was back. The slate-haired teen scowled when a pink dot appeared too. He didn't like the girl from the first moment on.  
  
She glanced between him and Rei. He growled possessively but softly when her gaze lingered to long on his raven-haired teammate.  
  
Rei looked curiously at him. 'What's up with Kai?' He wondered. He felt Mariah's eyes on him and was about to roll his golden orbs annoyed when her gaze switched to his cold captain. 'Oh no, this can't be happening! Don't tell me she hits on Kai too?' He is not going to like that.  
  
"Mariah, why did you follow me?" Rei asked exasperated. 'I hoped I got finally rid of her.'guess not. He barely registered her lame excuse.  
  
"Look who we've got here, the traitor." Rei stiffened as he recognized Lee's cold voice. He froze, Lee had always been jealous cause he loved Mariah but she had only eye for Rei. 'Well he can have her. I don't swing that way. She's too annoying anyway. 'Rei didn't have the strength to glare at his former brother but he was spared from it as Lee glared at his slate- haired captain.  
  
Kai shrugged, he couldn't care less and merely returned the glare. But as Lee continued to insult his team and Rei, he had enough of it. All heads turned as Kai stepped forward to challenge Lee.  
  
'Gods he looks gorgeous! 'Rei thought and banned it immediately from his head, they were talking about cold, asocial Kai. not some kind of schoolgirl. 'Kai defends me? That means he cares! 'He shivered involuntarily. It felt strange that those fiery orbs burnt with such a fire for him. strange but not at all unpleasant.  
  
Lee noticed the will behind those crimson pools too. "I'm sorry but I can't fight you."  
  
"You back out?" Kai asked provocating.  
  
"That's right. The White Tigers have a code to follow." Lee said and started to walk away.  
  
'What a weakling' Kai scolded  
  
"Fight me!" a high-pitched voice demanded.  
  
'Oh no, not that pink dot!' "I'm sorry girl, but I haven't got problems with you." Kai said indifferent. 'That isn't entirely true but I don't wanna waist my time with you.' He watched attentively as she launched her pink (!) blade. He was relieved as she just destroyed the bowl. She could have attacked Rei, you never knew with these guys.  
  
He shrugged and turned to walk away, he didn't feel two pairs of golden orbs watching him. Both Rei and Mariah studied him closely. Coming to his senses, Rei ran after his captain.  
  
An angry Mariah was left behind. "I will have either one of you, don't let your hopes up yet. But thanks Rei, because of you I found an extra prey. He'll be much more fun than you are." She grinned evilly.  
  
OWARI  
  
What do you think? I know I should be writing Freezing Fire but I had to cool down for a sec. As the odds are now, it will be a R rated rape. I've got many evil ideas for it so I did this to sort out my thoughts. Don't worry, I'll update the other fic as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this thingy and see you next time. I hope. Please review if you have the time. I appreciate it very much.  
  
Bye bye Lhune =^-^= 


End file.
